


Grab You By The Fins

by RageOfTheGold



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Denial, Denial of Feelings, High School, M/M, Murder, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageOfTheGold/pseuds/RageOfTheGold
Summary: It's not so fun picking on the kid who can cause a tsunami, is it?





	Grab You By The Fins

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Gotham High! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Arthur isn't bulky yet so he's slim and kind of built like a stick figure; He also has brown eyes, wears glasses, dresses like a poor hippie, is a poor hippie, kind of stinks of fish, and has asthma.*
> 
> *Also, no one has powers, or well not yet;)*
> 
> Please read, comment, and kudos, I would really appreciate it.

"Arthur the pipsqueak, Arthur the pipsqueak!" Arthur heard the chant all the way from across the hallway. It wasn't until a few moments ago that he saw the four jocks of Gotham High School.

There was Victor Stone the running back of the group, Barry Allen and Clark Kent, fraternal twins, and part of the linemen team, and the quarterback of the team Bruce Wayne. Marcel has been there target ever since freshman year when he refused to help any of them cheat in their finals causing almost all of them to have to have summer school.

"Well if it isn't the fag himself. How you doin' buddy?" Arthur only thought of the most rational decision he could make, run. So he ran but so did the jocks. As Arthur started to run his chest began to feel heavy, he started seeing spots, and he felt like his heart could burst out of his chest at any moment. Arthur realized he needed his inhaler. 

As they ran through the school, Arthur thought quick and made his way outside through the back way of the school. As Arthur ran even though his lungs were becoming constricted and his brain was saying to just stop, his legs continued to run that was until he tripped on something crashing into the ground and knocking his backpack off his shoulder and to a spot on the ground near him.

As Arthur tried to get up the jocks started to circle around him. "You tried to run away from us Arthur. All I wanted to do was show you my new shoes," Bruce said before he took a kick at Arthur hitting him in his stomach.

"YOU LIKE THEM FAGGOT!!! Come on guys join in."Bruce said as he kicked Arthur some more, but everyone else looks hesitant. "Bruce I don't.." Clark tried to finish but Bruce stopped. "Either join me or I'll kick your ass."

Everyone chimed in and kicked Arthur more and more. When they stopped Arthur was coughing up blood and his asthma was kicking into the extreme. Bruce then grabbed Arthur by his hair as the teen looked at him through his broken glasses.

"You make me sick," Bruce then shot spit on the beaten nerd's face then turned to the guys. "Alright, let's roll out." The jocks left Arthur as he still battled his asthma attack but when it was safe one of them came back.

"Barry ...my...inhaler." Grabbing his bookbag that was nearby Barry took out the inhaler and pumped it into Arthur's mouth. "I'm sorry." Barry then helped the injured Arthur up and into the school, going into a dark classroom that wasn't being used at the moment.

So Barry helped Arthur sit on a table as he felt around the room for the light switch. Upon finding the switch Barry walked back over to Arthur as he pumped his inhaler a few more times.

Arthur moved the inhaler from his lips as he felt he was breathing was becoming stable and he didn't need to use it anymore, however, Barry took this opportunity to plant his lips on Arthur's giving Arthur a long and loving kiss, but Arthur didn't kiss back. "I'm sorry," Barry says again planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry." He plants a kiss on his neck and starts to undo Arthur's belt buckle.

**\--**

_"One...Two.....Three!" Bruce yelled as he, Clark, and Victor dumped some mysterious liquid on Arthur as he walked down the hallway. Everyone saw it his classmates laughed and took pictures while the teachers just turned their heads. Arthur felt drenched but more importantly, he felt humiliated and ran away from the scene dropping his bookbag._

_"Hey what the hell man? He didn't do anything to you." Barry says pushing Bruce and scolding Clark and Victor. "He tripped Clark and why do you care? Are you starting to catch feelings for the fag or something Barry?" Bruce asked with an arched brow._

_"He didn't do it on purpose and its just he wasn't expecting it and besides how do you know he's gay?"  Barry asks. "I have some examples but I don't have to explain to you and besides your gonna agree with whatever I do if you want to keep your position as Junior Varsity quarterback because Coach Wayne is my dad and don't forget Allen."_

_With that Bruce, Clark, and Victor left Barry in the hallway. As Barry began to walk the opposite way he noticed an open bookbag entangled with his shoe. 'It must be Arthur's, he must have dropped.' Barry thought._

_So as he picked the bag up a book fell out and opened on a random page and Barry's curiosity got the best of him. He picked the book up and began to read._ _Reading further in the book his cheeks start to become heated as he notices its full of erotic drawings of Barry in the nude. Something in Barry made him stopped what he was doing and go look for Arthur._

_Barry eventually found Arthur in the shower rooms. Walking into the shower room, Arthur was stepping out of one of the stalls but catching the sight of Barry in his letterman jacket made Arthur's face grows pale and causes him to back away slowly. This caused Barry to throw his hands up in surrender. "I don't want to hurt you,  promise. I just wanted to give you back your bookbag_. _" Arthur dropped his defense but was prepared for the worse._

 _Barry walked over to the wet boy and gave him his bookbag, and he noticed that Arthur was at least 5 inches taller than him. "I don't know if you needed some spare clothes or not so I have my sweats,_ _but_   _I didn't realize until now that you're bigger than me," Barry said to the boy handing the boy his clothes and his backpack._

_As Barry gave him everything, Arthur noticed that Barry had a journal in his hand, more importantly, Barry had his journal. Barry looked towards his hand to see what Arthur was staring at and quickly gave him his journal, but Barry noticed how Arthur's demeanor changed a bit. "Hey, its okay and besides..... I like guys too." Barry finished and Arthur began to look at him with wide eyes._

_Barry then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and began to write on Marcel's hand. "My name is Barry and I'm not like Bruce and the other, so if you ever want to talk call me, and by the way, I look better than that with my clothes off." After a week, Arthur grew the courage to call Barry and the two have been secretly dating since._

**\--**

As Barry undid Arthur's belt next came his pants. After unbuttoning the bants he palmed Marcel through his boxers which he rewarded Barry with a groan. Barry then took out Arthur's hardening cock and felt as began to throb in his hand. He couldn't help but bite his lip, thinking about the things he could do with Arthur's cock before he decides on the first one. 

Barry gets on his knees and he starts to lick the pre-cum off the head off the cock. Next Barry welcomes the tip of the cock into his mouth receiving a tugging of his hair from Arthur. He tried his best to take more of the 9 and a half inches but could only get down to three but Arthur could care less as he groaned at Barry's efforts.

Barry began to try taking more only going down 2 more inches and jerking off the other 4 and a half inches he couldn't reach. But Arthur could feel himself ready to cum and began to buck his hips fucking Barry's face, coming once he reached the back of Barry's throat causing the jock to gag.

"That was great Barry...Barry...Barry." Barry snapped out of his thoughts. Barry and Arthur were in the janitor's closet, but Arthur's pants were around his waist and Barry wasn't gagging on a cock. "I'm sorry Ar," Barry says with a sympathetic smile, but Arthur just rolls his eyes.

"You can leave now I can walk to the nurse's office by myself," Arthur says, pumping the inhaler one more time. "Are you sure I could help you?" Arthur only nodded. "Its okay and if they ask I fell down the stairs....again." Barry went to the door, but stopped before turning to Arthur "I'm sorry."


End file.
